Uni Hirai
'''Uni Hirai '''is a student in Class 1-A. Personality Uni is a bit of a tsundere with a tendency to sometimes come off a bit too proud and stuck-up. This is far from it, as she simply acts like that because of a defense mechanism and because she has a hard time grasping the emotions and concerns of others. She's not completely unempathic, but she just has a hard time putting others in front of her own worries. If something happens, she tends to freak out about something happening to her things and her life, not to what might happen to everyone else's. This ends up burning a few bridges at times too, as she's too proud to apologize, meaning it can take from a few hours to weeks for her to even talk to someone again. It's a bit self destructive.. but.. well, it's just hard for her to realize it at times. Not only does she have her problems with feeling empathy for others, but she's got a lot of issues with.. well, taking actions for certain things. Because of how smart she is, she tends to overthink a lot of her actions and the repercussions of each one, making it impossible for her to move any further without the help of people around her. Even with her issues though, she's a kind and sweet girl deep down. Uni means well (most of the time), caring a lot about her friends and family and she wants to be able to help out despite her own flaws, meaning that she puts a lot of pressure on herself when it really counts. If it were any other person around her, it wouldn't really be an issue. But if it was someone close, it'd be a completely different story. She'd just overload herself with all of her thoughts and ideas, unable to do anything on her own. Aside from all of this though, the kind and sweet Uni has her hobbies and she is able to connect with people just fine. She loves playing games and fiddling with technology is some of her favorite things. She just loves opening things up and messing with them, maybe repairing some of it or building something brand new. Not to mention she absolutely adores games. Just seeing the technical things in each software drives her nuts. She just wants to learn more and play more. History Uni's life hasn't been anything special, well.. aside from being born with her unnatural abilities. She can't recall a single time she hasn't relied on these powers in the way she does, as they're a natural part of her. From the start, she's just kind of.. known about them and during her life, she's used them to her advantage. She grew up as an only child with her mother and her father, the two of them being very accepting of her and her powers. She made friends.. enemies.. discovered things about herself and about the world in general. It was as normal of a life as it could be, nothing really out of the ordinary than.. well, Uni herself. The only other thing that stands out about her past is the time she learned about Senki Academy, a place where people who.. well, just like her, would go to not only learn about their own abilities, but others just like them. It'd be a perfect place to make friends too. So without thinking it over too much, which is a miracle if your name is Uni, she applied and got in, ready to explore this world outside her normal life and see just what it can offer someone like her. Powers and Abilities Uni's abilities all seem to center around knowledge and creating thing, as well as sustaining herself. Her first and basic ability is that of regeneration. Uni possesses the ability to regenerate at a very potent rate, a very fast type of regeneration that manages to heal wounds within seconds up to minutes. Be it a small cut or something far bigger, Uni can regenerate from it with relative ease, give and take depending on how rough it might be and.. well, her own mood. As strange as it might be for someone with abilities centered around knowledge, her mood is what holds her back. If she's upset, unstable, angry or sad, her powers go from seconds and minutes to even hours. Of course, this doesn't mean she's without pain either. She can feel anything that happens to her, be it these small cuts, hell, even something as brutal and drastic as feeling her own leg getting chopped off. All of these things send her into shocks and screams of pain, and she'll feel every, slight, bit of it, but of course, she'll regenerate, albeit drained and in pain. The fact that these abilities are related to her mood, her emotions, all works on the fact that you can't operate your mind to it's best potential without a proper mood. You can't think if something slows you down, and that's exactly what happens to Uni. Uni's second ability is related to knowledge, being able to learn about things on mere touch. By simply touching objects, Uni will be able to learn the basic history of these items and their structure. What are they made out of? How old are they? What are they called? Is is strong? Is it weak? What history lies behind this? These sound very vague if you think about it, but let's use two examples to explain her abilities instead. A pencil: A pencil is made out of wood and a material that is similar to lead which has the primary function to leave markings on whatever the tip draws upon. It's a fragile object and this particular pen was just made from a factory. It's been worn down after just a few days and it could easily end up broken by just a small bit of force. A rusted screw. This particular screw had been put in place at least 20 years ago and fell off a very large, moving object. Due to the rust on it, it seems that it used to belong to a boat. Because of how worn down it is, it seems that just a bit of applicable force on it would easily break it down. It's also impossible to reuse it at this point, as it is too weak to hold down anything it's used to screw into. These are two very random objects and they are things Uni can touch and read through. This goes for almost all objects she can touch. Cars, boats, vending machines. She can see the structure, what they're made out of and just how useful they are in the long run. But nothing else. Uni's third ability is called projection. Working side by side with her second ability, knowledge, Uni can recreate any smaller object she has touched to some degree. Be it like these two examples above, the screw and the pencil. She can recreate it from her memories, as she's touched and scanned them on an earlier occasion. Meaning that.. if she needs to, she can make something out of it. If she needs to write, she can focus a bit of her powers out and make a pencil in her hand. If she gets locked out, she can recreate a key after reading the lock and get herself inside, as long as it's a basic kind of key. She can create small plushes, spoons, knives to use as a small weapon.. nearly anything that doesn't exceed a certain size. She can't make something as big as a sword, but a dagger is okay. Just to give you a range of examples. There is a limit though. The items she makes can only last for 30 minutes before fading away. She can only make a set number of items at a time too, which is 20, before needing about 2 minutes to rest. Another major restriction is that she can't recreate anything with complicated machinery or parts inside them. She can't create something like a gun or a bullet, or a bomb for instance. She can't create phones or anything like that. It's too hard for her, as it contains too many different things to consider at one time, of course, with a few exceptions added to those rules. If it's something she tends to make on a daily basis, take the pen into consideration again, it'll last indefinitely, as long as she carries it with her and it stays within her range. Be it keys, pencils, a glass and so on, it'll stick with her. The same goes for complicated items she is familiar with. Despite the complicated nature of it, if she studies into it far more or uses something like it on a daily basis, then she can make it for herself, for instance, a game controller or perhaps something like a wire for a phone charger. Things she are familiar with to a good extent. Equipment NOTHING. Trivia played by "Matoi" Category:Students Category:Students in Class 1-A Category:Female Students Category:Female Students in Class 1-A Category:Females Category:First-Year Students